Hakura Izureka
'Character First Name' Hakura 'Character Last Name' Izureka Kushimari 'IMVU username' Kushimari 'Age & Date of Birth' March/ 13/ 89 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Y''ukigakurian no sato 'Height' 4' 6" 'Weight'Edit ''127Lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Shinobi 'Scars/Tattoos' N/a 'Affiliation' Yukigakure no sato 'Relationship Status' N/a 'Personality & Behaviour ' Hakura views most things in perspective, and feesable understanding. Most of his days are upon studying the natural order of things and how they work, he's inuitive, and keen to the most smallest detail. Personally, he's very witty and creative, finding the most out of nothing. Hakura is personally the most introversive person to meet, kind and very nice to those who he see's to be kind and gentle. His morals are based on giving understand, and perceptions on what one can only imagine, an 'enlightner. Among others he gives the impression of a clumsy, goofed kid with a lesser meaning to what he is actually capable of, there are slight moments when he reveals his actual relative purpose, giving factual notifications on unrelative subjects, but then as one see's knowledge Hakura commits to something unorothod, a comment, an action to revolk the thought his ingenius. He does this selectively because he believes that he doesn't have to prove his valor, but to have others believe in their own, Hakura has very descriptive thought about anything he come across, like a puzzle he breaks it down numerical of times until he realizes how many pieces there are, how many ways the pieces can adjust, how many positions the pieces may fit, how many angles there are on the pieces, which pieces go where, and how long will it take for the pieces to fit. Hakura views things into a complexic version, and breaks it down into a simplstic version make it more easier to apply, thought patterns are morally his gain, he can predict the normality of a person; or think.'' 'Nindo (optional)' *''"Mmm, ramen.."'' *''"Understand?"'' 'Bloodline/Clan' Izureka, a prestigious clan of assasins and physiologists who retain there days too tranquility and peace outside the shinobi-world; residing on unknown hill-tops of many villages. They migrate selectively to keep the location at random, for they're wanted for many of most assasionations between clans, and villages, their speciality is the art of being someone they're not, and having one believe they're someone that they're not. Simply by using there special kekkei genkai- Saibo Yuri': Cell release which allows them to altar and manipulate their owqn physiology in a way of reconstructioin, they can take replica form of who they see, and greet. Ranging from scars, tattoo's even vocals change to mimic who they want. The highest form of the Kekkei genkai is to infuse with anothers physiology, and become one with them, having full-control over their body, this only works if the other has a physical contact for more then three min(s) or more this allows them to do internal damage, having the abillity to rupture organs as they're inside, and once they've done the needed damage they desolve out and bubble up into their own solid physiology. Family N/a 'Ninja Class ''' ''Academy Student 'Element One' Water (suiton) 'Element Two' Wind (Futon.) 'Weapon of choice' N/a 'Strengths' Hakura's most appriased personal strength is his unparallel intelligence, and strategizing skills. 'Weaknesses' Hakura's downfall is the after effects of his Kekkei genkai, leaving him groggy and discombobulated to the point of faiting out, and weakens his over all strength, dexterity, and stamina. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Kunai x0 Shuriken x0 Senbon x0 Makibishi x0 Smoke Bomb x0 Flash Bomb x0 Any sword x0 Any other weaponry x0 Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit Clone technique Body exchange technique Rope escape technique Genjutsu ''Allies'''/Enemies N/a 'Background Information'Edit Hakura grew up in the hill tops of Yukigakure no sato, living out his days reading and studying physiology as most of his clan member(s) henders to do. Living with his Mother (Musei Izureka) a Kunoichi of the clan who teachs the young ones how to accel in their personal skill and trait. Whilst his father, (Tensei Izureka) the head of the clan it's self colonizing and bringing up better plans that will not only help them financially but stably, having expanding the work of assasination and replacement for higher-ranked shinobi(s) of other villages. Hakura enjoys his days of study, the ideal to figure out every mechanic of the body, and subscribe to his usage, but this was his on normal and selective days that he had, upon free days that he can ponder about he would travel upon village squares to find him the nearest Ramen shop possible; he loved ramen dearly it was his favorite food most of all. The Izureka clan is a moral, and mostly selectiveness towards being bias, even though they live the trades of asains they remark what they do inact of kindness and heart felt tranquility, the clan was founded by Tensei's father three generations before this time by, (Himura Izureka.) A prestigious user of the Kekkei genkai, and was reknown as the lucid figure. Til this day his truest appearence has never been documented, for he was always embodied as another person using the Kg, he founded this clan for profit to rid this world of unneeded shinobi, until (Tensei Izureka.) Came before his own father and challenged him for the right to be the new head of Izureka; Himura thought this as disrespect and demanded the fight to be to the death. The fight happened in the highlands of Konohagakure, this being the first base of Izureka's clan headquarters. The day was brisk and subtle, yet the smell of wreched blood filled into the nostrells of one another. Himura wearing his shinobi-clad outfit, resembling the factional habiliments of Konohagakure shinobi. A green-flak vest, with saggy pants, on his chest he revealed the symbol to mark him head of the Izureka family, along with this collection of attire strapped three divided kunai's. On other side where Tensei stood, with his black shinobi coat, with his Symbol etched onto the stiching of it revealign his position in the Izureka. The fight had begun with the first outtake from Himura, with a series of shurikens barging out from beneath his wrists, inreaction Tensei slashed out a kunai from his sleeves; adjusting his wrist to parry the waylaid of shurikens that came upon his circumfrence. Without any knowing, Himura shadow steps upon his rear with a roaring punch towards Tensei's open rib-cage, the force from the punch caused Tensei to arch his body from the punch, ensuring that the damage was minimum. He was effortless on slow reaction Giving Himura the full bruteness of his rotational spin from punch to his rib, clearly he didn't expect this as the back-hand of Tensei collided with the lower-jaw of Himura cracking it in a way that he could barely mutter words correctly. The unmatched, and unparallel taijutsu known as, "Suruo Batou." The soul intent of this techniquen to recoil the potential energy of anothers attacks upon them. Without moments to spar, Himura recollected himself with a shutter 'crack' of his jaw; soon to reastablish himself. "This is going to be the end." Exclaims Himura, as his palms retrieves upon his side, generalizing an emmense amount of chakra, this is not for offencive purpose, but to counter act, and feign the Suruo Battou taijutisy style. "Seems so..." Within a sync vocal, both exclaims a seperate technique in sudden burst speed at one another. "Ketsujiken Muyo- Hollow death." Exclaims Himura, this kekkei genkai based technique vibrated the users palm at a molecular level, spreading, and seperating the molecules of his physiology but only his palm was in the act. While the palms molecules are being seperates, yet collectively in place it become Transparent yet seem visibly soldid, intangible yet functional. The soul intent of this technique would be to remove inner-organs without the acts of cutting someone open, Himura was planning to remove the heart of Tensei as he moved closer, and closer. "Ryuusei Seikuken- Transversal body." Tensei uses his Kekkei genkai a to create an axis in the middle of his body, which allows him to control his left and right sides freely yet separately. The intent of this attack, is to allow a transparenting figure to take the toll fear of Himura's, Ketsujiken Muyo. As Himura's palm raise upon the apparent heart of Tensei, he'd only realize this his palm only caused the axis of the body to split more. but it was only the transparent axis of the body. Where was the other? Shifting upon his north, and raising up. "Sumodokuro." Yells Tensei, his palm striking at the temple of Himura which he doesn't even have time to react being focused on the transparent body axis. By striking at temples of Himura's, with precise pressured palm, Tensei makes Himura lose various degrees in memory, stemming from certain recent subjects to complete him being in amnesia. Both stood solid, and inposition for several seconds; until Himura tealed over fainted. So it was that Tensei had defeated the prowess of Himura Izureka single handedly, you could imagine the excitement evolving within Hakura as many villages spreaded the rumor. He raced to his fathers aid, being only nine at this age. Finding him being carried through the villages, Tensei dropped to his knee's and embraced his son. "Hello, my boy." He said, with a single tear. "Hello father." Hakura said, happly with his own tears. Hakura remembers the day like it was only yesterday, now that he's got some time into training. His father signed him up for the academy, and it is believed he will excell. 'Roleplaying Library'Edit Kunai Chronicles RP:Edit Spars and Battles:Edit Casual Meetings or Events:Edit Story Progression:Edit Clan Specific:Edit Training RoleplaysEdit Ninjutsu:Edit Taijutsu:Edit Genjutsu:Edit Intelligence:Edit Strength:Edit Speed:Edit Stamina:Edit Hand Seals:Edit 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Sanada Kihaku Category:Yukigakure Category:AcademyStudent